Power Piper
Power Piper is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc Synopsis Some girls from the Angel Grove Juice Bar are kidnapped by Dragonshard and The Gnarly Gnome. With the Help of Julia and Kimberly's Deaf friend Melissa, can the rangers stop them in time? Episodie At Angel Groves Gym and Juice Bar the rangers were hanging out once again with their current Teacher from school Mr. Smith as Kimberly was getting ready to start a dance session with some kids. "Alright before we start my friend Julia is joining today as she's trying to impress a girl she likes." Kimberly stated as one of the students blinked. "Um Ms. Hart she is a girl." One said as Kimberly rose an eyebrow. "Is that going to be a problem?" She asked as the one held hands up. "No not at all I'm just not used to it is all. Welcome Julia." She said with a smile as Julia nodded. "Thanks. Now lets get this party started!" Julia shouted as Kimberly had been signing what happened to a girl in the crowd as the others laughed before Kimberly started the music. "Three...and the next one we're gonna turn. And Turn!" Kimberly said as the group of girls dancing turned around as Julia was helping Kimberly out the best she could by signing the moves to the deaf girl. But she could only go so fast. Jason and Luke were arm wrestling while Trini and Zack were cheering the other one as Luke and Jason smirked at each other during this competition. "And one more time and turn!" Kimberly said as Ernie came in dancing as Zeran laughed. "Yeah break those moves down Ernie!" Zeran joked as Ernie got a laugh out of that still dancing as he pushed something into the Juice bar. "Hows everyone feeling?!" Kimberly as the dancers cheered. "Huh I can't hear you!" Kimberly shouted getting louder cheers from the dancers. "I still can't hear you!" She shouted getting even louder ones from the group. "Why did Julia agree to this dancing anyways?" Trini asked. "What haven't figure it out yet girl? Shes still trying to impress you." Zack said as Trini blushed. "R-R-Really?" She asked as Luke smirked before speaking. "Yep and-'HEY!'" Luke growled as Jason slammed his arm down while he was distracted. "You little-" Luke growled before letting out a laugh at this. Billy meanwhile was trying to get with the dancing but nothing was happening as Ernie bumped him to the side. "And turn!" Kimberly said as she turned around as Billy stumbled. "Hows everybody doing?" Kimberly asked as they cheered as Julia looked back and winked at Trini who blushed looking down at the ground. She was never good with public displays. Suddenly However, Billy tripped and fell onto what Ernie brought in as it zoomed though the middle as the girls got out of the way before finally he crashed after Kimberly got out of the way as Luke and the others chuckled before Kimberly bent down to his level. "Billy let me let you in on a secret...this is not the way to meet girls." She said shaking her head as Billy groaned in pain as Zeran chuckled at Billy's misfortune with a little "Mmmm mmm mmm" as the Rangers chuckled a little bit at this. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. Up in space Rita was groaning. "Ugh I hate all that kid music!" Rita said before a lightbulb hit her head. "Music Thats it! I'll get back at the power brats with Music!" Rita said with a laugh as Zerak chuckled before speaking. "Music is the right way to go about it Rita but how about this instead. You probably remember the story of the piper well. would you believe that I was the one who sent those rats down and than went and asked for money to save them than I "Charmed" them and asked for more. However, they were furious so in payment I took their kids." Zerak said with a laugh. Down back on earth Billy was struggling to get up as Trini and Luke came over and helped the blue ranger up. "Easy Billy come on." Luke stated helping him up. "Billy what happened are you okay?" She asked giggling as Billy groaned in pain as the two helped Billy over to the rest of them. "My Main Brain whats up?" Zack asked as Billy leaned against the table they were at. "Well I'm intrigued by the rymthic modulation but daunted by the quarantining movements of the appendages" Billy said as Luke and Zack blinked. "Say what?" They both asked as Trini giggled. "He means he cant dance." Trini said with a smile. "Precisely." Billy agreed as they looked back to the dance area. The group was watching as Julia and Kimberly were dancing while helping one what seemed to be a deaf girl however, it seemed they couldn't keep up fast enough as suddenly the young girl bumped into another one who spoke in rather angry tone. "HEY! You almost knocked me over!" She shouted as the young girl seemed quite before taking off as Julia motioned for Kimberly so they could talk to her as Kimberly nodded and turned off the music. "Take five everyone." She said as her Julia headed off towards where the young girl was. Luke and Zeran sighed at seeing the young girl get yelled at before Julia and Kimberly made their way over. "What happened?" Kimberly asked while signing as the girl began signing as Julia read what she was getting from the girl. "You didn't step sideways and backed right into her." Julia said shaking her head smiling and rubbed the young girl on the head before Kimberly spoke while signing it. "I'm sorry me and Julia didn't sign the moves fast enough." Kimberly stated as the young girl began to sign again speaking saying. "You think it was your fault because your diffrent?" Julia asked as the young girl nodded as Julia shook her head before speaking while Kimberly began signing what she said. "Listen Melissa it wasn't your fault. Everyone has flaws or something with them no one is perfect in this world. If it was this world would be boring. It wasn't your fault." Julia said with a smile rubbing the girls head as Kimberly smiled before signing and speaking. "And even hearing people make mistakes." Kimberly said as they looked over to Billy who was trying to learn the dance moves still as the three giggled at Billy's attempt. "Music to get the Power Rangers?" Baboo asked as we re join Zerak, Rita and company in space as Zerak groaned. "Not music you bumbling Bafoons! The Children." He stated as Squat blinked. "I don't get it." He said causing Zerak to face palm. "The Kids look up to the rangers so there for using my flute we can control the kids to make them fight the rangers and they wont be able to fight back you nimrods." Zerak groaned in frustration holding his head. 'I think I'm getting one of Rita's headaches..' Zerak muttered to himself. "Exactly...now than Finster! Oh Finster!" Rita called out with a smile as Finster came into the room. "Yes my queen?" he asked. "I want the Gnarly Gnome Stat!" Rita snapped as Finster nooded bowing. "Of course right away my queen." Finster said as Zerak stepped back and closed his eyes. "Now for my monster as well Rita.." Zerak said with a smirk. "From the deepest darkest foulest depths of the forgotten realm I summon you who was once sealed by the Chiang family to help destroy the Power Rangers. Come Forth DRAGONSHARD!" Zerak shouted shocking the ground with Dark Energy. Suddenly a Dragon roar was heard around the castle as Baboo and Squat hugged each other in fear before a Humanoid dragon creature came out from the portal and let out a threatening Roar causing Zerak to smirk. Back down on Earth Luke looked to the door before seeing Bulk and Skull walk in and smirked as Julia and the others had gotten back to dancing as Luke sighed tapping Zack on the shoulders. "Here come the Buzz killers." Luke stated as Zack sighed. "Look at all the rabid ballerina's." Bulk stated. "Not even Ballerinas its not dancing its to easy." Skull said Zack spoke. "You think so huh? Id like to see you try." Zack said as Bulk sighed stepping to the side along with Skull. "One." He said as they stepped to the side. "Two." He said before Suddenly. "THREE!" They both shouted kicking Jason and Luke's chairs out of the way as the two looked ready to kill those two as Trini and Zack held the two back trying to calm them down. "Okay so you can get with those moves but I'll bet you can't keep up with Luke's moves." Zack bragged as Luke smirked knowing where Zack was going with this. "Oh please what can this geek possibly do I can't?" Bulk asked as Zack smirked. "Thought you would never asked. HEY KIM!" Zack shouted as Kimberly looked up. "Lets wrap this up so Luke can show off his Parcour to the kids," Zack called out as Kimberly smirked. "Alright kids lets stop it here my friend Luke has got a show for us." Kimberly said as her Billy Trini and Jason went to get the set up to bring it to the center as Bulk laughed. "Oh please there is NO way this Geek can pull THAT style off." Bulk said with a laugh. Once it was set up and everything Zeran was looking on in wide eyed almost in a "IS HE CRAZY?!" Fashion as Luke stretched his legs and arms out a big with a big smirked on his face. He had to show up Bulk and Skull up once again and it was something he always enjoyed doing call it a hobby. "This is going to fail just watch Bulkie." Skull said as Bulk nodded in agreement with a smirk not expecting Luke to really being able to pull this off. Suddenly Luke took off before in one fail swoop jumped over to big boxes like it was nothing jumping up and grabbed some of the bar railing before swinging literally to the next one as Bulk and Skull's eyes nearly popped out of their eyes before Luke dropped running forward and almost up the wall back flipping from the wall onto the ground as the girls who were dancing cheered. "You show them Luke!" She called out with a grin. Using the mat he spring boarded over landing on a box before flipping over said box and landed on the mat before springing up and grabbing the bar before swinging over and landing right next to Bulk and Skull as the kids cheered as Luke smirked. "Beat that!" He smirked as Bulk growled. "This isn't over Luke. No one shows me up and gets away with it." Bulk snarled as Luke grinned. "Really because I say I just did." Luke said as he walked over to his friends clapping hands with them. Outside the Juice Bar The Gnarly Gnome and Dragon Shard were outside. "Okay you remember the plan right?" Dragon Shard asked as The Gnarly Gnome nodded. "I lure The Rangers to a secluded location by kidnapping some kids and once they are there you tear them to pieces. After the kids weaken them of course haha. Now I just got to get this to work right I'll just warm it up now." The Gnome stated with a laugh as the two went into hiding while waiting for some of the kids to come out of the juice bar. Inside the girl who was making up with Melissa smiled before speaking to her. "Wanna go down to the mall? I heard they are having a really big sale." She said as Melissa nodded as she couldn't really speak or hear so that's the best way she could answer. "Hey you guys lets go. See you later Ernie" The girl said heading off with Melissa. "See you later kids. Catch ya on the flip side." Ernie said high fiving each one of them as they all took off out of the bar. As they made their way out of the bar music was being heard before all the kids that Melissa was with stopped as she blinked looking over them as the Gnome spoke. "Come with me my Pretties, Rita and Lord Zerak wants to play." He said laughing evilly followed by Dragon Shard slowly behind with a smirk on his face. "Come on you can't resist and neither will the Power Rangers and once they come you will fight them before Dragon Shard destroys them hahaha" The Gnome laughed as the kids followed down into an area were some putties were as Melissa was following only not under the gnomes spell. Once everyone outside Melissa was lead into the cave after Dragon shard entered the cave was closed off with a net. This was not good. Melissa tried to make it in a few more times but no luck so as her next chance she raced back to the Juice bar. Once their she came up to Jason and Luke patting them on the shoulder as they turned around as she tried to sign but they blinked. "It seems she wants something Luke you understand Sign language?" Jason asked as Luke shook his head. "Nope Ernie?" Luke asked as Ernie shook his head. "Need some help understanding Sign Language?" They heard two voices asked as they turned to see Julia and Zeran with a grin on their face as they came over. "Alright Mr. Smith I'll get what she wants to say out anything you want to say I'll translate." Julia said with a smile as Zeran nodded as Julia went over to her along with Zeran. "Whats going on?" She signed to her as Melissa began signing back as Julia spoke to speak what she was trying to say. "Help, My friends are in danger, someones trying to lure the Power Rangers into an ambush." She said as Zeran blinked. "Ambush? Okay young one who took your friends." Zeran asked as Julia sighed what Zeran said before she signed back. "A weird gnome creature with an accordion and flute along with a Humanoid Dragon being." Julia translated. "What did the Dragon and Gnome look like." Zeran asked as Julia signed again before Melissa began again. "One looked like a gnome straight out of the book the piped piper and the other from the game dungeons and dragons." Julia translated as Zeran's face went white. "Oh man this is not good." Zeran muttered to himself. "Come on we'll go help your freinds. " Jason said as they all took off to go get the others so they could find these kids. 'I've got a feel this is Rita and Zerak's doing' Luke muttered to himself. 'you're learning padawn.' Zeran sent a mental message to Luke who simply smirked. Once the rangers made their way with Julia and Melissa to a cave now opened Jason spoke. "They are in their?" Jason asked as Julia signed what Jason said as she signed back as Julia nodded. "Yeah that's were the Dragon and that gnome took my friends." Julia said as Kimberly nodded. "Okay I want you to Hide Melissa, Julia go with her and keep her out of harms way go behind the Bushes." Kimberly said as Julia nodded taking Melissa by the hand as they went up to the bushes Kimberly was mentioning. 'good thing I brought my star saber just in case.' Julia said to herself as they headed up the hill. "Alright guys its Morphin time!" Jason said once they were way out of view as the six nodded before pulling out their power morphers. "oooh you mean I get to Join you how exciting!" Zeran said as Luke and the others laughed before getting ready to morph they didn't want to take any chances this time. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! POWER OF THE MORPHIN GRID! DAAAAAAO JIIIIIIIIN! "POWER RANGERS!" The Six plus Zeran called Zeran wielding his staff while the Six Rangers wielding their Power Weapons. Power Sword, Power Ax, Power Bow, Power Daggers, Power Lance and Power Mace. 'Dragon Shard wait until they deal with the Gnome they aren't going to win as easily as the think this time.' Zerak mentally sent Dragon Shard who nodded staying in the shadows as The Gnome appeared before launching multiple blasts towards the rangers sending them flying as they quickly got up. "Zeran keep your eyes open for the dragon! We'll deal with ugly here." Jason said as Zeran nodded readying his staff. "You got it Jason." Zeran said looking around the area. It seemed weird that the Dragon if he was who he thought he was hadn't shown up yet. Kimberly and Trini jumped in the air before Kimberly launched an arrow from her bow towards him before Trini threw her daggers at the creature as he stumbled. Zack and Billy jumped in the air before slicing down on him as Jason and Luke both got ready. "Alright Ugly Release the girls!" Jason shouted. GO GO POWER RANGERS! Jason jumped in the air before slicing down on him as Luke sent his flail towards the Gnomes head bonking him before the spike came back as he was now stumbling again. "LOCK THEM ALL!" Jason ordered using the power sword to bring the power weapons up. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER SWORD! POWER MACE! As the Weapon was formed and the rangers landed. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted however, the gnome smirked as he pulled out some sort of flute. "I was waiting for this come my pretties it is time to fight The Power Rangers." The gnome said before he started playing the flute as out of the cave came the kidnapped who than got in fighting stance as Luke finally figured it out. "Zerak that little-hes using the Morphin code against us!" Luke snarled. "I should of know this is something my brother would pull..damn little." Zeran cursed. "Hey Jackass!" A voice called as they turned to Julia came down with Star Saber in hand as she smirked. "Can't play Fair I see now than." She started before. "JULIA CHIANG!" A voice shouted before the dragon swooped in from out of the gave with a roar as Julia blinked before the Dragon spoke. "After all these years I finally have my chance for revenge both on your family and that goody two shoes wizard over there for Imprisoning me all those years ago!" He roared as Zeran sweat dropped. "Oh crap..I thought I recognized that look um still mad I see Dragon Shard.." He said laughing nervously with a sweat drop. "Look I don't know who you are and honestly I don't give a crap. But one thing I don't stand for is bad guys or not playing with dirty tactics like this." Julia said before activating her star saber and smirked. "Lets dance bitch." She smirked before charging it at him. Clashing the Star Saber with his skin he growled knocking her back as she back flipped landing on the ground with a small grin on her face. SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT! "Citizen! If you don't mind um could you take out the flute the Gnome has?" Zeran asked as Julia back flipped and smirked. "On it HIYA!" She shouted flipping over the dragon slicing up knocking the flute out of the Gnomes hand before jumping up in the air and slicing the Flute into multiple pieces. "Chop sushi flute anyone?" Julia asked landing as the pieces of the flute appeared around her as she smirked as the girls now remained motionless due to the Gnome still being alive. WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INSIDE! AND YOU JUST DONT CARE FOR THE SIGHT! "MY FLUTE! CHIANG! YOU ONCE AGAIN CONTINUE TO GET IN MY WAY! I'll TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR HIDE!" Zerak roared up from Space as Julia flipped over back towards the dragon blocking his attack with her sword and smirked. WHO WILL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE? WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT? ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! "Zeran! Think you can power up the star saber? This is a Family matter it seem I think she deserves to end this freak we will deal with Gnome Boy." Jason sad as Zeran nodded. "Agreed. Swordes Power infusesmess!" Zeran chanted before Julia backed up lifting up the sword as it was infused with Zeran's magic as she smirked. "TIME TO END THIS STAR SABER FULL POWER! GALATIC STRIKE!" Julia shouted before jumping in the air and slicing down on Dragon Shard as he let out a painfull cry as Julia jumped back sheathing the sword as she turned around as Dragon Shard dropped down with a boom as The Rangers aimed the Power Blaster. "Lets try this again!" Jason said as the Gnarly Gnome gulped. "Uh-oh!" He said sweat dropping. "FIRE!" The Rangers shouted before launching a huge blast towards the Gnome as he exploded as Rita and Zerak growled in anger. "NO NO NO! WE ARE TO CLOSE!" Rita shouted as Zerak and Rita nodded at each other before bringing their staffs together. "BY THE POWER OF FORCE OF LIGHTING AND ALL THINGS UN HOLY IN THE UNIVERSE MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!" The two chimed in together. Suddenly Lighting struck down before suddenly Gnarly Gnome and Dragon Shard jumped to Economy Size as Julia backed up a little as she looked at the rangers and nodded taking off as Zeran looked at the others before at Luke. "Luke I'm going to infuse your Zord with some of my Magic to take down Dragon Shard once and for all the rest of you deal with The Gnarly Gnome." Zeran said as Luke nodded. "Alright lets do it guys." Jason shouted as they all extended their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" The Six shouted. As the Dinozords erupted from their hiding places Jason grinned. "Lets Do It!" Jason said jumping in the air to get into his Dinozord. "Right!" Kimberly and Trini shouted jumping in the air into their Dinozords. "MORPHIN!" Zack, Billy and Luke said jumping into the air into their Dinozords. "Rangers, Log on!" Jason shouted with a smirk before placing his hands on the controls activating the Tyranosaurs Dinozord. "Zack Here, All Systems Go!" Zack said activating the Mastodon Dinozord with a grin. It was time to send these two freaks packing. "This is Billy! I'm Nominal!" Billy said with a grin placing his hands on the controls activating the Triceratops Dinozord with a grin. "Trini Here, Ready to Rock!" Trini said with a grin placing her hands on the controls activating the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord. "I love this Part!" Kimberly said with a smile placing her hands on the controls activating the Pterodactyl Dinozord with a big old grin plastered on her face inside her helmet. "Luke Here, Time To Send Dragon Breath back to ancient times!" Luke said with a smirk placing his hands on the controls activating the Ankylosaurs Dinozord. "Alright lets show him some Megazord Power! Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy power up your crystals we're going to Tank mode. Luke be on stand by for offense and keep Dragon Breath off of us." Jason said as Luke nodded as Jason pulled out his coin turning it into the Cyrstals as the others outside Luke followed suit. "Alright I feel a rescue coming on!" Jason shouted as the Zords started running towards the creatures before the Triceratops, Mastodon, Saber-tooth Tiger and Tyrannosaurs Dinozords linked up in Tank Mode. "Magic Infuses Powerupest!" Zeran chanted before infusing the Ankylosaurs with power up magic to be able to damage Dragon Shard. The Gnarly Gnome blinked in shock before Lighting came out from the Megazord's tank mode firing at him before the Ankylosaurs ran forward and swung its club like tail hitting Dragon Shard in the gut. Dragon Shard swiped at the Ankylosaurs knocking it back as the Gnarly Gnome launched multiple blasts of energy at the Rangers tank mode. "Switching to battle mode now! Luke Convert the Ankylosaurs to Warrior Mode!" Jason ordered as Luke nodded pulling out his Coin turning it into the Orange Power Crystal. "Ankylosaurs Convert To Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted placing the crystal in the slot. "Megazord Sequence has been Activated!" The two computers said. In just a matter of moments the Megazords were activated as their eyes shined and lighting struck behind them as the Gnarly Gnome charged at Jason and the others while Dragon Shard charged at Luke. Luke was able to dodge the first slice before back handing the Dragon in his stomach before the Dragon got a 3 slice combo on the Warrior mode making it stumble back a bit. The Gnarly Gnome charged in trying to use the rake of the Dino Megazord only for it to take its rake away before suddenly the Gnarly Gnome pulled out his Accordion and began playing it. "Listen To My Music! Fall Into My Power!" He said as all six rangers held their heads covering their ears before seeing hallucinations of the city. "He Calls this Music?! Try Ear murder!" Luke commented. The two monsters laughed before charging at their foes punching them or rather Dragon Shard sliced at the Ankylosaurs and Gnarly Gnome punched the Dino Megazord due to them seeing them as a buliding before they striked again knocking them back after the rangers saw them as Rolling rocks. Luckily the Dino Megazord blocked knocking the Accordion out of the gnomes hand as Luke growled. "Alright thats it Power up the Power Mace!" Luke shouted. "Right behind you on that one Luke Power Up The Megasword!" Jason shouted as the two weapons dropped from the sky and the Megazord picked it up. Dragon Shard and Gnarly Gnome each launched a blast Electricity from Gnarly Gnome and a blast of fire from Dragon Shard but they missed as Dragon Shard sweat dropped. "Strike Three You two are out!" The six shouted lifting up their weapons powering it up. GO GO POWER RANGERS! Electricity shined as the Two megazords swung their weapons letting out a beam of energy slicing the two Monsters. "WELL AT LEAST I CAN DIE NOW AND NOT DEAL WITH GOOD TWO SHOES HEROES!" "OH WHAT A WORLD!" THe two monsters shouted before exploding. GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "Alright Power Rangers lets go down and get those girls and take them home!" Jason shouted with a grin. Down bellow Luke and The Others were de morphed as Julia was helping wake up the girls as one of the girls spoke. "You should of Seen the Power Rangers Kimberly, Julia. They Were great!" One said with a grin as the other one spoke. "So like what happened? Its still a blur to me." She said as Kimberly spoke. "Melissa ran for help when this totally wonky monster Hypnotized you and trapped you in the cave." Kimberly explained with a smile. "So like without her and the Power Rangers." Zack said keeping up the act as Zeran smirked. 'Smooth Apprentices very smooth' He said with a smile. "We could of been trapped forever." She said before looking at Mellisa. "We owe you big time." She said bringing her into a hug. "Now lets head back to the Juice bar." Luke said as everyone agreed before taking off. Back up in space however, things were not so lovely. "WHY CAN'T I DEPEND ON YOU DWEEBS TO DO ONE SIMPLE JOB?!" Rita snapped at Baboo and Squatt who were cowering in fear right now. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOURS TOO YOU OVER GROWN BLUEBERRY!" Rita snapped. "WHY DO I KEEP THESE FOOLS THEY DRIVE ME TOTALLY NUTS!" Rita snapped storming off. "Chiang...you are really REALLY beginning to become a pain in my ass!" Zerak snarled. Once again the battle belonged to The Power Rangers but the war was far from over. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc)